


where there's smoke there's fire

by peachmochi (gayships_sailing)



Series: baeksoo drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Baeksoo, M/M, first fic that i posted here, fluff?, idek what this is, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayships_sailing/pseuds/peachmochi
Summary: It's the thought that counts, right?





	where there's smoke there's fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was going nowhere with my chenyeol fic and just finished editing a chansoo angst no one asked for and so,,,,, this happened. (Also because Kia kept accusing me of being a chansooist when I love them both equally lol.) Unbeta'd. Im so sorry in advance.

Baekhyun looks up from where he was slumped on the kitchen counter and says, "There's a perfectly good reason for all of this pasta." There was an overcooked batch of pasta on Baekhyun's left, more uncooked pasta to his right and an undercooked pasta on a large bowl in front of him.

This wasn't what he was expecting when he was on his way home from work, humming along to Chris Brown as he drove his Mercedes Benz on the freeway. Feeling good because the meeting for a merger with Park Industries went well.

But the pasta was the least of his problem. Kyungsoo surveys the damage done to his kitchen his expression not giving anything away. He takes stock of the spice cabinet above the sink, mostly intact save for the salt and pepper, the pots and pans scattered on the counter containing God knows what, there's something boiling over the stove that admittedly smells delicious but doesn't look edible, why the fuck is there flour all over the counter, the floor and- heaven help him. He scrubs a hand on his face, his gaze landing on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun who looks like an absolute mess, still slumped forward on the counter looking like regret personified. Before he went to work, his boyfriend most definitely had black hair, but now the flour makes it look like he has greying hair. His face is a bit sweaty and there's a streak of flour and something red- tomato sauce perhaps?- on his right cheek, his clothes look okay, the apron taking the burnt of it all and it looks like its no longer salvageable with the power of laundry.

"I cant come up with any possible reasonable excuse as to why my kitchen looks like a disaster zone, Baek, but maybe you do." Kyungsoo says drily, taking a step inside and almost slipped because of a puddle of something, he doesn't want to know. He makes sure to walk slowly and carefully towards Baekhyun to not slip on unknown substance and brain himself on the tiled floor adding to the mess that's already there.

Kyungsoo places his right hand on the nape of Baekhyun's neck and squeezes lightly. Baekhyun releases a long sigh before straightening up and turning towards Kyungsoo for a hug but Kyungsoo shifts his hand and holds him back by the chest. Baekhyun pouts at him like a kicked puppy and Kyungsoo, unable to resist, leans forward to peck him on the lips before leaning back and reaching around Baekhyun's hips to untie the apron and set it on top of the counter, tilts Baekhyun's head down and tries to remove most of the flour on his hair, deeming it enough when he can see the black again. He turn off the stove and looks at the mess again them tugs Baekhyun out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Soo," Baekhyun starts, sounding close to tears while blindly following to where Kyungsoo is leading him. "Its just that... You know I love you right? And I just wanted to cook you something for dinner so when-- so when you come back home tired from work, instead of you cooking, you'll get back to a nice warm meal." He mumbles the last part, that if Kyungsoo wasn't near him he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Soo?"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't do it again. I promise," then Baekhyun perks up again and tugs at Kyungsoo's tie, "unless-- unless you teach me to cook! That's right. Then that," he gestures at the direction of the kitchen, "wouldn't happen again. I'm sorry." And went back to pouting like a reprimanded child.

Kyungsoo let's him think he's mad at him for the kitchen fiasco. He let's out a faint smile then goes back to his blank expression. They walk past the living room where he left his coat draped on the back of the couch, his suitcase on the coffee table. He makes a note to retrieve those later. He opens the door to their bedroom and heads straight to the bathroom, flipping on the lights and tugging Baekhyun to face him. Baekhyun looks back up at him and tilts his head to the side in question but Kyungsoo just pulls him in by the hand and kisses him briefly, their lips connecting and slotting together perfectly, then Kyungsoo pulls back, looks at the red streak on Baekhyun's cheek, leans forward and licks it.

Baekhyun squeaks. "Soo! What--"

"I was curious as to what it was. Tomato sauce." One side of Kyungsoo's lips curl up, then he continues, "I was right."

"You're weird... but I love you." Baekhyun grins up at him.

"Hey! Say it back! You haven't said it to me ever since you came home."

"What?"

"Say you love me back, you idiot!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Hey--! Kyungsoo-yah!" Baekhyun gasps, scandalized because Kyungsoo just pulled his sweatpants down.

Kyungsoo stands up after he removes Baekhyun's pants, "Arms up, Baek." Baekhyun complies and Kyungsoo removes the soiled shirt, folding them nearly and placing it on the hamper.

Baekhyun continues to stare at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo raises a brow.

Baekhyun gives him a questioning look.

Kyungsoo furrows his brows then tugs at his tie.

Baekhyun steps forward to stop Kyungsoo then says, "I want to do it. Let me." So Kyungsoo let's him.

Kyungsoo stays still while Baekhyun removes his tie, skates his hands to Kyungsoo's arms to undo the cufflinks then leads it to the front where it stops just short of where the closed collar of his shirt meets skin and then he unbuttons the dress shirt, to slowly reveal a firm chest and a defined stomach, proceeds to unbuckle his belt and pops the button of his pants open, Baekhyun kneels a bit, pulling the zipper down, the sound loud in the quiet room, leans his head against Kyungsoo's hip for a bit and breathes, then kisses him on his belly button on the way up and stands back up again. Beaming at Kyungsoo, expecting something. 

Kyungsoo boops him on the nose and kisses the corner of his lips. Removes the last bit of clothing that he has and leads Baekhyun to the bathtub, fills it with just the right temperature of water, drops a bathbomb and gestures for Baekhyun to get in, following him after.

Leaning back on Kyungsoo's chest, Baekhyun lets out a satisfied sigh and says, "I don't know why I'm getting pampered instead of punished when I basically wreaked havoc to your precious kitchen but you won't hear me complaining, Soo." 

Kyungsoo cups his hands and scoops some water, pouring it on Baekhyun's head to wash off left over flour, grabs the loofah from the shower rack and proceeds to scrub Baekhyun's back with it.

"That's because I'm a good boyfriend than you give me credit for," he deadpans, "and because I appreciate the sentiment and your effort." He leaves tiny kisses on Baekhyun's shoulders.

Baekhyun turns his head to looks at him, opens his mouth to say something, but Kyungsoo shuts him up by kissing him properly this time.

By the time they got out of the bath, their fingers and toes are all wrinkly and pruned but Kyungsoo feels more relaxed than ever and Baekhyun is back to his happy self.

"Soo."

A grunt.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo just snuggles further into Baekhyun, an arm and leg thrown over his boyfriend eyes closed, the TV playing a movie, probably Iron Man from the sounds of it. They're both dressed comfortably in sweats and cotton t-shirts.

A whine then, "Kyungsoo, I'm hungry."

He can almost hear the pout in Baekhyun's voice.

"Well, we could be eating right now if you only waited for me--"

Baekhyun cuts him off with, "But I thought you said I was forgiven!"

"I said no such thing." Then, "Just order take out or pizza. Hurry."

And Baekhyun does just that.

After munching on too much pizza, Kyungsoo waited for Baekhyun to finish the movie he's watching then they brush their teeth side by side on the sink, and relocate to their bedroom. Kyungsoo was almost asleep when,

"Soo," Baekhyun whispers into his neck.

He rolls over Baekhyun's embrace and waits.

"So uhm. Uh. About the kitchen--"

"Tomorrow."

"We'll clean it tomorrow?"

"No."

"No we won't clean it? But Soo! It will smell in there if we leave it--"

Kyungsoo rolls over, Baekhyun now facing his back.

"You'll clean it yourself tomorrow. Goodnight, Baek. I love you."

A resigned sigh then, "I love you too. Night night!"


End file.
